Buried Silence
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: A serial killer is killing female F.B.I agents that are Deaf. When the serial killer finds his new target, will Sue be able to save herself? And will the team be able to race against time?
1. Undercover

Buried Silence

Chapter 1

Undercover

Another day began in the bullpen. Sue sat at her desk with Levi by her side. Jack walked in. "Hello Sue," Jack said walking to his desk.

D looked around to see everyone there except Myles. "Where's Myles?" D asked.

Just then Myles strode into the room. "Sorry I'm late, but I had a crazy lady on my lawn screaming about my dog. I don't even have a dog…" Myles muttered.

"What'd he say?" Sue asked looking at Lucy.

Lucy shook her head. "It's nothing important." Lucy said smiling.

"You sure know how to bring out the girls mate," Bobby commented.

Myles gave him a long stare. "I don't think Myles will ever get a girl," Tara whispered to Lucy and Sue.

Lucy and Sue smiled. D waved his hand and spoke to get everyone's attention. "We've just been given a case." D told them, "There's a murderer out on the loose. He's killing Deaf F.B.I women. He's been killing in Virginia and Maryland and now they think he's in D.C."

"Why? Sue's the only Deaf F.B.I agent." Jack questioned. "And why have we been given the case?"

"Well, Sue may be the next target. Thus, we get the case." D said lightly.

Sue was watching carefully. "How were the women killed?" Sue asked.

D didn't answer. "I don't want to scare you Sue." D said quietly.

"D, it won't scare me." Sue replied.

D hesitated. "The women were buried alive with only a walkie-talkie to talk to the F.B.I agents. It was a three way radio. The F.B.I is given one radio, the women were given a radio and we think the killer also has a radio." D told her.

Sue nodded. "He does that because he knows it's terrifying not knowing if someone is listening on the end." Sue said quietly.

Sue's desk lamp flashed and Sue walked to the desk. "Hello," Sue answered.

A sentence appeared on the computer screen, 'Hello Susan Thomas. You're next.'

Before Sue could say anything the line was dead. Sue looked around the room. "Sue, Ted wants you to go undercover. He just wants you to be bait for the killer. Once the killer gets near you, we can arrest him." D explained.

Bobby was surprised. "Isn't that a little dangerous?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, but it may be the only chance we have to catching the killer." D said softly.

Myles nodded. "I think it would be fine. We're all going to be close by, so I see no harm in letting Sue lure the killer." Myles said quickly.

"Its way too dangerous." Lucy protested.

"I agree with Lucy. Sue could get killed." Tara said.

Sue was turning her head trying to follow what everyone was saying. "Please be quiet!" Sue said raising her voice.

Everyone stopped talking. "I'm going to do this. I done undercover before and I can do it again. You'll all be with me if something happens, so it's not dangerous." Sue said.

Jack had not said anything. "You're not doing it." Jack said looking her in the eye.

"Yes I am! What about all the other women and their friend and their family? Don't they deserve to know what happened and who did it?" Sue asked.

"Yes, but…" Jack began.

"Then there should be a problem." Sue said.

Jack signed, NO.

YES, Sue signed.

NO YOU NOT DO, Jack signed quickly.

I CAN DO AND WILL, Sue signed turning to leave.

Tara tapped her. "Please don't leave. If you want to go undercover, that's okay, but let us be near you in case something happens," Tara said lightly.

Sue nodded and sat down. "Okay, because Lucy is with you already, Tara is going to sleepover at your place. Jack is going to take you to work. Bobby, Myles and I will be in the surveillance van with you wherever you go." D explained.

"Okay," Sue said shortly.

"When we're here, we'll look over the other cases of the women being buried alive." D said quietly.

"You mean we have to do work?" Bobby asked pretending to be sad.

D smiled. "What do you think you get paid for?" D asked.

"Sitting and drinking gross coffee," Bobby replied.

The day passed quickly and Sue got her jacket. She stepped into the garage walking to her car. Once she opened the door, Levi jumped into the back and Sue got into the driver's side. She had dropped something on the floor and bent down to get it. When she looked up, she saw someone outside the driver's side. Sue jumped and then saw it was Jack. Sue rolled down the window so Jack could hear her. "Sorry I scared you," Jack apologized.

"It's okay. Why did you want to see me?" Sue asked.

Jack took a deep breath. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for trying to…protect you. I just don't want to see a member of my team hurt. When you went undercover before, Tony could have hurt you and I scared me to see a friend of mine almost get hurt. I just want to say I'm sorry and be careful Sue." Jack said slowly.

"Thank you Jack, but I'll be fine. See you tomorrow morning," Sue said closing the car door and driving to her apartment.

Sue walked through the door and found that Lucy was watching T.V and Tara was in the kitchen. "Do you know there's nothing to eat in here?" Tara asked sorting through the cupboards.

"That's why we have a telephone. What do you want tonight Lucy?" Sue asked.

Lucy turned off the T.V. "Maybe pizza, what about you guys?" Lucy asked.

"Pizza sounds good," Sue agreed.

"Pizza sounds perfect," Tara said.

Lucy picked up the phone. "Pizza it is," She said as she called it in.

Sue was so happy to be working 'undercover'. Deep down, it scared her that a serial killer was thinking about killing her.

Sue ate her pizza quietly watching Lucy and Tara talk about who was going to be a good couple with whom.


	2. Scares

Chapter 2

Scares

Sue's alarm went off and Levi was there to wake her up. Sue turned off the alarm and went to go to the bathroom. "Tara's in there now," Lucy said combing her hair by her mirror in her room.

Sue kept walking and Lucy realized Sue couldn't hear her. "Levi, get Sue," Lucy said to Levi.

Levi jumped on Sue and ran into Lucy's room. Sue followed him. "Tara's in the bathroom now. She's been in there forever." Lucy said smiling.

"Oh, well I'll just have to wait then. Is that why you're brushing your hair in front of the mirror?" Sue asked.

"Yeah, she'll never get out." Lucy said laughing.

Sue smiled. "You've got a point. I guess I'll brush my hair and get dressed. By the time I get done, Tara will probably be done so I can brush my teeth." Sue said lightly.

Sue walked into her bedroom and brushed her hair. She got dressed when Levi suddenly ran to the door. Sue got out a pan. Tara walked out of the bathroom in only a bathrobe and the door was wide open. Sue and Tara screamed. Lucy ran out of her room. Sue raised the pan. A surprised Jack put down his gun and said, "It's just me."

Tara ran back into the bathroom. "Why did you come up here?" Sue asked.

"You were ten minutes late. I thought something happened to you." Jack said picking up his gun.

"Poor Tara," Lucy muttered from behind Sue.

"Jack, you really should barge in on us. If you knock Lucy, Tara or I will answer. If we don't, then you can barge in. I think you really scared Tara. All she was wearing was a bathrobe." Sue said smiling.

Jack shook his head. "I think you may have scared me more with your pan. It really surprised me. Are you ready?" Jack asked.

Sue nodded putting Levi on a leash and walking out with Jack. Sue put Levi in the back of Jack's car and then sat up front. Sue and Jack didn't talk much on the way to work.

Once Sue and Jack arrived at the bullpen, D asked where Lucy and Tara were. Sue happily told the story of their morning scare. "Jack, you shouldn't walk in on three girls!" Myles said acting shocked.

"Hey mate, how did Tara look?" Bobby asked.

Jack was now red with embarrassment. Tara and Lucy walked through the door. "How did I look when?" Tara asked.

"We just heard about your mishap." Bobby said laughing.

Everyone was soon laughing. "On a more serious tone, there have been five female Deaf F.B.I agents that were killed. The first was Emma Valley, age 29. The second was Abby West, age 36. The third was Brenda Little, age 34. The fourth was Pam Staples, age 47. The fifth was Kate Russell, age 25." D informed them.

Sue nodded. "There was a Deaf lunch for female F.B.I agents. There were only about seven that attended. There were those five and then Grace Jones and myself." Sue told them.

D's phone rang and he turned away. When he turned back, he looked at Sue. "There's been another murder. Grace Jones, age 37," D informed her.

"There all were around the D.C area right? They lived in Virginia and Maryland, right?" Myles asked.

"Yes, it was for any Deaf female F.B.I agent that lived in Virginia, Maryland or the D.C area. It was a cheap lunch." Sue added.

Everyone smiled. Everyone looked over the evidence. "Can you remember anything else about this lunch?" D asked.

Sue nodded. She pulled up her e-mail account and showed him the e-mail.

_From: 5/3/2005_

_To: Sue Thomas_

_Subject: Deaf Lunch-in _

_Dear Sue Thomas,_

_Hello, my name is Tellan Retheracher. I am hosting a Deaf Lunch-in on 5/19/2005 for any Deaf female F.B.I agent. Anyone from the Virginia, Maryland or D.C area is encouraged to attend. It will be held at Rachel's Diner. As you live in the D.C area, you probably won't need directions, but if you do, please feel free to ask for them._

_Please reply to this e-mail no later than 5/10/2005. _

_Have a wonderful day Ms. Thomas and I hope to see you there. _

_**Signing** off,_

_Tellan _

"Tara, can you trace the e-mail address?" D asked.

Tara shook her head. "No, there is no such e-mail address. He must have deleted it after all the woman replied to it." Tara said sighing.

The day passed slowed, hitting one dead end after another. After work, Sue went for a walk outside. Sue ran into a man. HELLO, he signed.

DO I KNOW, Sue signed back.

YES I T-E-L-L-A-N, the man signed.

Sue nodded. "Oh of course! How silly of me to forget!" Sue exclaimed backing away slowly.

Sue turned and ran. Tellan grabbed her. Jack, Bobby, Myles and D surrounded him in a second. WHAT GO ON, Tellan signed.

WHAT YOU WANT, Sue signed.

ASK YOU DINNER, Tellan signed.

WHY GRAB, Sue signed quickly.

WANT KNOW WHAT WRONG, Tellan sighed just as quick.

After hours of interrogation, Tellan was released. He simply wanted to ask Sue to dinner and had no intention of killing anyone. When he was asked why he deleted his e-mail he explained it was his brother's e-mail. "You have just blown your cover and it's all my fault." Sue said sadly to Jack.

"No, you were just being safe. Tellan was a suspect." Jack reminded her.

Sue nodded. Jack drove her home. Once she walked into her apartment, she fell on to her bed asleep.

In the past two days, Sue had more scares than she ever had in her life it felt like.


	3. Kidnapped

Chapter 3

Kidnapped

In the morning, Sue woke up and found that Tara was working on her laptop. "Good morning, Sue." Tara greeted.

"Good morning. Where's Lucy?" Sue asked looking around.

"She went to go get something for us to eat." Tara answered going back to her laptop.

Sue shook her head. "We're out of cereal again?" Sue asked.

"Yep," Tara answered typing quickly.

Sue shook her head again and then got dressed. She brushed her hair. When she was done, Lucy was in the kitchen putting things away. The women ate quickly and then put on their jackets to leave. The door burst open. Tara and Lucy jumped. Sue was getting her purse and didn't notice the man in black. Levi jumped on Sue and she turned around. Lucy and Tara were on the floor unconscious. Sue went to scream, but as she inhaled, a white cloth was put to her face and the world was black.

The man locked Levi in the bathroom and carried Sue outside. Jack, Bobby, Myles and D were at the door with their guns withdrawn. "Let her go," Bobby demanded.

The man pulled a gun out of his pocket while he was holding a limp Sue. "No move or kill," The man said shortly.

"Put her down," Myles said.

"Put gun down away from you or else kill Sue," The man said quickly.

D, Myles, Bobby and Jack were forced to put their guns down and kick them away from them. "Goodbye," The man said jumping into a van as it roared down the street.

D ran up into the apartment followed by Myles, Bobby and Jack. Bobby saw the two girls lying on the floor. He bent down to pick up a white cloth. "Chloroform," Bobby announced.

"They're just going to be knocked out for a while," D said taking their pulse.

D and Myles went back to the F.B.I building. Bobby and Jack were at the apartment with Lucy and Tara for when they woke up. Bobby and Jack moved the girls on to the couch. Bobby heard a scratching sound and a few barks coming from the bathroom.

Bobby went up and found Levi there. "Poor mate, was locked away. He couldn't help Sue." Bobby told Jack.

Jack scratched Levi's head. "It's okay Levi, we'll find her," Jack said looking at Levi's eyes.

Lucy woke up. "Where's Sue?" Lucy asked quickly sitting up.

"Calm down shelia," Bobby said quietly.

Jack looked at the ground. "Sue's been kidnapped." Jack told her.

Lucy had tears in her eyes. "It's okay. We'll find Sue in no time." Jack said reassuring her.

Tara woke up and then Jack and Bobby told them what happened in full detail. "We better go to the office and help D and Myles," Tara said getting her coat.

Jack stood up. "I've got strict orders from Ted; you both will be staying at home for today." Jack said.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"You were both knocked out with chloroform!" Bobby said plainly, "I'll drive you home Tara,"

"No, it's okay. I'll just stay here with Lucy." Tara said lightly.

"Alright, we've got to get back to work now." Bobby said walking out the door.

Jack smiled. "Don't worry. We'll find her. I'll stop by later to tell you what happened." Jack said leaving.

"Thanks Jack," Lucy said smiling.

Bobby and Jack walked into the bullpen. "What's happened?" Jack asked hanging his coat.

"We've got an e-mail with a link to a live webcam," D said looking on the computer.

Jack looked on the screen and saw Sue in a corner slumped against the wall. "Can we trace it?" Jack asked not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Uh…no one knows how." Myles said shortly. "Need I remind you Ted made Lucy and Tara stay home?"

Jack sighed. "Convince Ted to let Tara and Lucy work," Jack said to Myles.

Myles nodded and left. On the screen, Sue awoke.

_Sue looked around and saw the webcam. She didn't know who was on the other side. Sue's hands weren't tied. She was locked in a room. She began to sign, ROOM LOCKED NOT SURE WHERE AM. _

_A man walked onto the screen. He held her hands. NO SIGN OR KILL, he signed. _

_Sue nodded. O-K, Sue signed. _

"_Jack, I'm in a warehouse I think. The ride was about an hour…" Sue began._

_The man hit her. NO SIGN, NO TALK, he signed. _

_DEAF, Sue signed in a question form._

_NO, the man signed. _

_Sue sat quietly. The man took out a knife. IF SIGN OR TALK I CUT, the man signed. _

_Sue nodded. "I can read lips if it's easier for you." Sue offered. _

_The man laughed. I HAVE MASK NOT S-T-U-P-I-D, the man signed. _

_Sue sighed. The man brought the knife to Sue's hand and cut it. Sue let out a cry of pain. "Why did you do that?" Sue asked holding her hand to stop the bleeding. _

_YOU TRY REVEAL ME, the man signed quickly. _

Jack was trying to interpret what they were signing, but he couldn't. "I can only tell a few words," Jack said looking at the screen.

Lucy ran to Jack's side and helped him. Together they were able to get a rough idea of what was going on. Tara was trying to trace the signal. "I'm trying really hard, but they keep changing frequencies," Tara cried in frustration.

"Can you do it?" Bobby asked.

Tara began to weep. "No, it's impossible to trace!" Tara said sadly.

Bobby came over to her and patted her shoulder. "Everything's going to be okay," Bobby muttered.

D was watching the webcam with Jack and Lucy. Tara and Bobby soon came over.

_The man left Sue. Sue sat alone. "I wish I knew who was watching this," Sue muttered to herself. _

_Sue began to cry._

Levi perked up when he heard Sue's voice, but when he saw she wasn't around, he laid back down. "She's crying and we can't help her!" Lucy said crying herself.

Tara began to cry as well. Myles walked in to see two women crying along with Sue on the webcam. Myles didn't saying anything sarcastic because he felt like it wasn't the time.

_Sue stopped crying and pulled out her blackberry that was in her purse. She speak into it. _

Jack's phone rang. "Sue?" Jack asked.

_Sue looked on her blackberry. "Jack, it's me. Can you get a trace on this?" Sue asked. _

"We're checking it right now," Jack assured her.

Tara raced over to the computer and tried to trace it, but it ended all too soon and Tara wasn't able to get a trace.

"We see you on the webcam Sue. It's okay." Jack spoke to her.

"_Jack, he's coming back!" Sue said frantically. _

"Stay calm, we'll get you Sue!" Jack said shortly.

_The man hit Sue so hard, her blackberry went flying. The man turned it off. He faced the camera with his mask on. "I'm going to let all of you see her burial." The man said laughing before shutting off the webcam. _

Jack, Tara, Lucy, D, Bobby and Myles were suddenly pale with fear.


	4. Three Days

Chapter 4

Three Days

It had been about nine hours since the webcam had been shut off. Jack waited by the computer waiting for something to happen. "Jack, nothing's happening. Just go home a get some rest. It's really late. I'll call you if something happens." Lucy offered.

Jack shook his head. "No, I need to stay." Jack said stubbornly.

"Jack, everyone's gone. They're all taking a break. I took one earlier and now it's my shift. You haven't gotten any sleep yet." Lucy said shortly.

Jack stayed by the webcam, but put his head to rest and closed his eyes. He was out in a few minutes. Bobby, Myles, Tara and D all came in three hours later to find Lucy watching the webcam and Jack asleep in the chair with his head on the desk. "What happened to him?" Bobby asked loudly.

"Shh!" Lucy hissed.

Jack bolted up. "What happened?" Jack asked quickly.

"You woke him up! You've been asleep for three hours Jack. Nothing's happened." Lucy informed him.

Jack yawned. "Jack, I want you to go home now. You're tired and you look awful. Get some rest, eat and take a shower." D ordered him.

Jack shook his head. "I can't leave Demetrius." Jack said softly.

"Jack, you can and will leave." D said shortly.

Jack sighed. "Alright, but call me the second something happens." Jack said giving in.

"You've got our word." Tara said smiling.

Jack got his jacket and then went to the car garage. Jack found that he was too tired to drive. Jack went upstairs and went to Bobby. "I'm a little tired. I can't see very well. Could you drive me home? I don't want to get killed by falling asleep." Jack said quietly.

Bobby smiled. "No problem mate. I don't want to see you get hurt either." Bobby said getting his car keys.

Myles was very quiet until he spoke at last. "I wasn't very nice to Sue, was I?" Myles asked.

"You weren't her best friend, but you never did anything to hurt her." Tara answered.

"Yes, but I didn't learn her language and I didn't always make sure I was facing her when I talked." Myles said shortly.

Lucy smiled. "Myles, it's alright. Some people just aren't made to be very friendly and Sue understands that. She still likes you." Lucy said lightly.

Myles nodded. Bobby came in after a while. "Where were you?" D asked.

"Jack was too tired to drive and was afraid he'd fall asleep at the wheel, so he asked me to drive him home." Bobby told him.

Tara smiled. "That was responsible of him," Tara pointed out.

"Yeah, but he wouldn't have to worry about it if he didn't let himself get so tired." Myles pointed out.

A day passed. "Why haven't we heard from the kidnapper? He said he'd let us watch the burial. We may have gotten a location if he let us see where he was going to burry her." Tara said getting annoyed.

Jack was back and he sat quietly. Just then, a webcam came on to the computer screen.

_They were still in the warehouse. Sue was sitting quietly. "I decided that Sue's death is going to be different from the others. I'm going to torture her for three days. I'll starve her, cut her, poke her and anything else I can think of. After three days, I'll bury her with her blackberry, a flashlight and a limited supply of oxygen. I'll set this webcam in there with her so you can watch her suffer." The man said shortly. _

_The man had black face paint on so the F.B.I couldn't see who he was, but Sue could read his lips. The man brought the knife to Sue's arm. Sue stood up and kicked and fought with all her might. The man was too strong and pushed her against the concrete floor where she didn't move. _

Jack stood up. Bobby was by his side. "I'm sure she's fine." Bobby said pushing him into the chair again.

_Sue woke up a half an hour later with a bad headache. She found that her hands were tied as well as her legs. The man walked into the room. "I see you've waken up," The man sneered. _

"_No thanks to you," Sue spat. _

_The man smiled. "It was your fault. You're the one that made me hurt you." The man said sitting about five feet away from Sue. _

_He held a bag of fast food. "Yum…a cheeseburger, French fries and soda too." The man said licking his lips. _

_He held the food close to Sue's face and then pulled it away. Sue closed her eyes and then opened them. "I bet you're very hungry and thirsty too. It's been about two days…" The man said eating in front of her. _

_Sue was very hungry. At last, she found the courage to say something. "Eat all you want, it doesn't bother me. Torture me all you want, I won't ever give in to anything." Sue said boldly. _

_The man's smile was gone. He got up and walked over to her and slapped her across the face. "How dare you say that? I'm going to kill you! You should be scared!" The man said in surprise. _

_Sue nodded. "I have no doubt your going to kill me, but it doesn't scare me. If God wanted me to die in your hands, he had a reason for that. I'm also not afraid because I know my friends already know where I am." Sue said just as boldly. _

_The man laughed. "They don't know where you are and they won't be able to save you. You're going to die alone…" The man said lightly. _

_Sue closed her eyes and wished it weren't true._


	5. Burial

Chapter 5

Burial

Three days passed slowly. Jack, Lucy, Tara, Bobby, Myles and D were forced to watch Sue suffer and there wasn't anything they could do.

_Sue felt far too weak to do anything to but sit propped against the walls. The man came back in with another man. "Sue, it's been three days and now your suffering will come to an end. I'm going have this man and I bury you now. As for your friends, I'll put the webcam in there with you so they can watch you suffer." The man said laughing. _

_The man turned the webcam off. _

Jack stared at the blank screen. "We have to do something." Jack said softly.

"There isn't anything we can do." Lucy said shaking her head.

After an hour, the webcam was turned on again.

_Sue was in a coffin with a flashlight and her blackberry. Sue turned on the flashlight and turned on her blackberry. She called Jack. _

Jack's phone rang. "Sue! How are you?" Jack said quickly.

_Sue was confused. She never said anything. "How did you know it was me?" Sue asked. _

"We're watching you on the webcam." Jack said calmly.

"_Can you trace it?" Sue asked hopefully. _

Jack looked at Tara and she nodded. "We've got a trace. She's about nine hours away." Tara told her.

"Nine hours! By the time we get there, it'll be too late!" Jack whispered.

"We can get a private jet and then it cuts it down to about two or three hours." Tara said.

"Call it in, we're all going." Jack said quietly.

"Yes, we can trace it and we have traced it Sue." Jack said to Sue.

"_Jack, my blackberry picked up everything you said to Tara. Am I really nine hours away?" Sue asked frightened. _

"Yes, but we're going now so we'll be able to get to you in about two hours. Don't worry Sue," Jack said calmly.

Jack, Tara, Lucy, Bobby, Myles, D and Levi all boarded the private jet and it soared away very quickly.

"_You're not going to hang up, are you?" Sue asked getting more scared. _

"No, we're right here. I have to go, Lucy wants to talk to you." Jack said handing the phone over to Lucy.

"_Hi Lucy, how are you and Levi doing?" Sue asked. _

"We're doing fine. Levi likes the plane I think. How are you?" Lucy asked.

"_I'm okay, just really hungry, tired, scared and hurt." Sue answered laughing. _

Lucy didn't laugh. "Sue, how much oxygen did the man say he would give you?" Lucy asked.

"_One or two hour's worth," Sue answered. _

Lucy's eyes widened. "Sue, we're going to be there in a second." Lucy said shortly glad that Sue couldn't hear the panic in her voice, "Tara wants to talk to you,"

"_Hi Tara," Sue said lightly. _

"Hey Sue, do you want to play a game?" Tara asked calmly.

Jack raised his eyes and D whispered, "It was my idea to play a 'game'. It helps pass the time and keeps Sue calm. It works with my kids."

"_What kind of game?" Sue asked. _

"Well, I'll think of a number between 1 and 100 and you'll have to guess it." Tara answered.

"_Sure," Sue said shortly. _

"Okay, I've got my number, guess away." Tara said lightly.

"_Ninety-two?" Sue guessed. _

"Let me ask everyone else," Tara said. "Okay, Bobby thinks it was ten, Lucy thinks it's 37, D thinks it's 59 and Jack thinks it's 68. The number I was thinking of was 3 so Bobby wins this round."

_Sue felt the game was childish, but she was scared and was glad to have something else to do beside be afraid. After about ten minutes, they played a new game where they had to mentally play tic-tac-toe. _

"Bobby wants to play with you first, so I'll let him talk to you," Tara said handing the phone over to Bobby.

"Okay shelia, I'll go first. I pick the middle square." Bobby said.

"_Okay, then I pick the upper right square." Sue told him. _

"I pick the upper left square," Bobby said.

"_I pick the bottom right square for a beautiful block," Sue said. _

"Fine, then I pick the top middle square," Bobby said calmly.

"_I pick the right middle square for a tic-tac-toe three in a row." Sue said laughing. _

Lucy had a pen and a paper and was keeping track of where they went. "She does win." Lucy said smiling.

"That's not fair. You can see what I've said, but I have to remember what you said." Bobby whined.

D made up other games and finally, the plane landed in a field. There was a mound of un-earthed dirt. Jack talked on the phone. "Sue, we've landed and a back-hoe is on it's way to get you out." Jack said shortly.

Jack didn't mention that an ambulance was also on the way as well.

"_Jack, where am I?" Sue asked. _

"You're in Virginia and so are we." Jack answered.

A back-hoe arrived and dug up the mound. There was a coffin there and the lid was lifted off of it and…it was empty except for a blackberry.


	6. Found

Chapter 6

Found

"_Jack, I don't feel so good." Sue said softly. _

"Hold on Sue," Jack whispered.

Jack never heard anything else but a dead dial tone. "What happened?" Jack asked Tara.

Tara laughed. "The man's smart. Sue has her blackberry which goes to this blackberry which sends a signal to us, so we get this blackberry's location instead of Sue's." Tara said.

"So, Sue could be a million miles away?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Tara answered sadly.

Levi barked and barked. "Shh boy!" Lucy said.

Tara looked at the blackberry and found there was an e-mail on it. It read:

**Dear F.B.I agents,**

**You have just traveled nine hours and wasted them thinking you would find Sue. Sue's buried only about a half-hour out of D.C so, you'll have to waste another eight and a half hours to get to her and by that time, she'll already be dead. I want you to find her body, so she's buried at 56 Westward Lane, Hoppan VA. She's buried by the oak tree. **

Everyone was in shock. "Let's go," Myles said snapping them to their attention.

Finally, they were at 56 Westward Lane Hoppan VA. A back-hoe came to a mound of dirt and it was removed to show a wooden coffin. Jack opened the cover and found Sue with her eyes closed.

Jack lifted her up to the paramedics. Sue never opened her eyes.

A/N- I know this is super, super, really, really short, but…


	7. God's Plan

Chapter 7

God's Plan

At the D.C hospital, Bobby, Jack, Lucy, Tara, Myles and D all waited for any news on Sue. A doctor finally came out. "Will the Thomas party please report here?" The doctor asked.

Everyone rushed over to him. "Miss Thomas had a lack of oxygen for a long time, but she managed to stay calm and preserve some air and that may have helped. Miss Thomas is feeling light-headed and her eye sight may temporarily be affected by that. She can't read lips, so I have asked an interpreter to come and help. Miss Thomas also has some severe cuts and bruises. I am recommending that she stay here overnight, but other than that, she can go home soon." The doctor said.

"Thank you. Can we see her?" Lucy asked.

The doctor nodded and led them to her room. Sue was lying on the bed and her eyes were now open. "Lucy! Tara! Jack! Bobby! Myles! D!" Sue said happily.

Lucy rushed over to Sue and hugged her. Tara did the same. HOW YOU? Lucy signed.

NOT TOO BAD, Sue signed.

I WORRIED, Tara signed.

I DIDN'T THINK I SEE YOU AGAIN, Sue signed.

Bobby, Myles and D didn't understand too much of the conversation. Jack understood all of it though. YOU O-K? Jack signed.

YES, I HAPPY TO HAVE FRIENDS LIKE YOU, Sue signed.

I HAPPY TO BE FRIEND, Jack signed smiling.

"Uh…could you tell her that I'm sorry I can't talk to her?" Myles asked Jack.

Jack nodded. M-Y-L-E-S IS SORRY HE CAN'T TALK YOU, Jack signed.

"It's okay Myles, I don't think Bobby and D know much sign language either." Sue told him.

I KNOW LITTLE, D signed.

GOOD, Sue signed.

The interpreter came in and sat with Sue and began to sign quicker that everyone was used to and Sue signed just as quick. The doctor came in and shooed everyone out and Sue fell asleep.

In the morning, she was able to see better and so she could read lips. However, her friends still talked to her in ASL. Sue was released that morning and went home with Lucy. Sue was still very tired and as soon as she got home, she fell asleep. Sue had the week off, but Sue returned to work three days early.

"I got very board at home," Sue said sitting at her desk with Levi.

Jack walked over to Sue's desk. "Sue, I'm going to have to ask you to tell us what happened. I know it's early, but Ted said he wanted your statement as soon as you got back to work. If you don't want to, I'll understand. I just want you to know, I'm with you the entire time." Jack said calmly.

Sue was silent for a minute. "Thank you Jack, but I'll do it now." Sue said softly.

"We can go into a conference room if you'd like," Jack offered.

Sue nodded. Jack closed the door to a conference room and pulled out a tape recorder. Sue began to tell the story of what happened when the webcam was off. Sue began to cry and Jack held her as she cried.

Jack talked to her even though he knew she couldn't hear what he was saying. Sue finally broke apart. "I'm sorry Jack, I was just really scared. I thought he was going to kill me." Sue said softly.

"But he didn't," Jack reminded her.

"I guess it was all part of God's plan to let me get kidnapped and then let you find me." Sue said softly.

Jack smiled. "Yes, it was. We can do this another time Sue." Jack said lightly.

"Thank you for everything Jack," Sue said smiling.

"Anytime Sue," Jack said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Levi walked by Sue out into the hall with Jack following. "Have you caught the man?" Sue asked.

"No," Jack whispered.

Sue looked at the ground. Jack tapped her. Sue looked up. WE FIND HIM, Jack signed.

Sue nodded unconvinced. Jack and Sue walked into the bullpen again with Levi by Sue's side. "How are we going to find this man?" Myles asked.

Sue perked up. "What if I were to be the bait again?" Sue asked.

D shook his head. "Too dangerous," D said.

Sue turned to Jack. "I agree with him Sue. It's far too dangerous." Jack said.

"We'll never catch him by doing nothing." Sue said angrily.

"Sue, we were lucky we found you. It was a miracle the first time and if he kidnapped you again, we may not be so lucky." Bobby explained.

Sue thought for a minute. "Yes, but my best friend is Deaf and she works for the F.B.I and she staying with me for a while." Sue said thinking.

"Who?" Myles asked.

"Lucy," Sue answered.

"She already blew her cover," Jack responded.

"Fine, then my brother is staying with me." Sue responded.

"Who?" D asked.

"Jack, he knows the most ASL out of all of the men and…" Sue began.

"I also blew my cover Sue. There's no way you can get an F.B.I agent in your house undercover." Jack said lightly.

"What about Howie?" Sue asked.

Jack laughed. "Do you really want to catch him so badly that you're willing to have Howie in your house?" Myles asked.

Sue remained stone faced. "Yes Myles, I do. You don't know what it's like to be so scared and thinking your going to die in a minute and not be able to hear what's going on. You don't know. I should put ear plugs in your ears and bury you alive with only a blackberry and a flashlight." Sue said angrily. "As for you Jack, you really shouldn't laugh."

With that Sue left the room quickly and Levi followed trying to keep up. "I should talk to her." Jack said getting up.

Lucy stood in his way. "Don't Jack, she's already mad at you and you don't want to make it worse." Lucy said going after Sue.

While Sue was walking, she ran into another woman and knocked all of the papers she was carrying onto the floor. SORRY, the woman signed.

O-K, Sue signed back.

The woman smiled. "You can sign? I'm Deaf and I'm working on fingerprints. I can read lips if it's easier for you. My name is Rosa Collins by the way." The woman said smiling.

Sue smiled back. "My name is Sue Thomas. I'm Deaf as well and I started on fingerprints and now I do surveillance. You remind me of me. Oh and this is Levi. He's my hearing dog," Sue said lightly.

Rosa nodded. "I've heard a lot about you. I was hoping I could meet you one day." Rosa said.

REALLY, Sue signed.

YES, Rosa signed.

Rosa and Sue stood up. "Would you be willing to go undercover with me?" Sue asked.

Rosa smiled. "I'd love to!" Rosa said excitedly.

Sue explained what was going and led Rosa to the bullpen. Lucy saw them and ran in the bullpen before they noticed her. Sue smiled. "Rosa, this is Lucy Dotson, Tara Samuels, Bobby Manning, Jack Hudson, Demetrius Gans and Myles Leland III." Sue said signing everyone's name to her.

"Hello, my name is Rosa Collins. I'm Deaf and I can lip read. I work with the F.B.I on fingerprints. I only started yesterday though." Rosa said lightly.

"She was wondering if she could work a case with me…" Sue began smiling at Rosa.

NO, Jack signed to the both of them.

"Is he Deaf too?" Rosa asked.

Sue shook her head. "No, he's just Jack." Sue said lightly.

LET US. WHAT AFRAID OF? LET US, Rosa signed quickly.

NO, Jack signed back.

D looked at Jack. "Let's give it a try. We'll be watching." D offered.

Jack sighed. O-K, Jack signed.

Sue smiled and Rosa did as well. It was all part of God's plan.


	8. It's over

Chapter 8

It's over

Rosa and Sue were pretending to be roommates. After just one day, Sue got a knock on the door. Levi jumped on her and Sue saw it was the man that had kidnapped her. Jack and Bobby were in the room 'visiting'. Sue nodded to show it was him. Bobby called Myles and D to block the exit. Jack opened the door. "Hello F.B.I," Jack said lightly.

The man turned and saw D and Myles on the staircase with their guns withdrawn as well. "Sue, it's me." The man pleaded.

"I know it's you, but who are you? You kidnapped me." Sue said looking him in the eye.

"I know I did, but can't you tell who I am? I'm Tellan's brother, Thaine. I was at the Deaf conference. I was the one who talked to you more than the others. I like you Sue." Thaine said lightly.

WHY KILL, Sue signed.

Thaine sighed. "I killed them because I hate women, I hate the F.B.I and I hated being Deaf even though I did regain some of my hearing." Thaine said angrily.

"Why was I different?" Sue asked.

"I liked you Sue. You were different from the rest. You were kind, understanding and funny. I wasn't going to kill you Sue. After another hour or so I would have dug you up and let you go. My partner was Tellan." Thaine said looking directly at Sue.

"Tellan was much nicer than you. I can't believe he did such a thing." Sue said lightly.

"He did and I did as well. We set up a Deaf conference and we decided we would kill everyone that attended." Thaine explained.

Sue shook her head. "That's sick." Sue said.

Rosa came out. WHAT GO ON, Rosa signed.

"We caught the man. This is Rosa; she too is a Deaf F.B.I agent." Sue explained.

The man bowed his head and looked at the floor. D arrested him. It was over. Sue hugged Jack and he hugged her back. Rosa smiled and slipped away to go home. Tara and Lucy rushed in and hugged Sue as well.

Jack kissed Sue and she was shocked as was Bobby, Myles, Tara and Lucy. Jack smiled. "Sorry," Jack whispered.

"It's okay." Sue said smiling at him.

Everything was going back to normal. It was all over and now Sue could go back to living a normal life…whatever normal is.

**The End**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sue Thomas F.B. Eye

A/N- Hope you like it!

Kylie Anderson


End file.
